Nickelodeon Chatroom 25
Characters * All That: Stuart, Ashley * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Toph Bei Fong * Danny Phantom: Dani * Edgar and Ellen: Ellen * The Fairly OddParents!: Timmy Turner * Hey Arnold!: Phoebe Heyerdahl * Rocket Power: Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Otto Rocket * Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs Bunny * Victorious: Tori Vega Chatroom (Timmy Turner has joined) Timmy: First one here! Awesome! Ellen: That's what you think. >:) Timmy: How long have you BEEN there? Ellen: Forever. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dani has joined) Dani: Hey guys! I'm back! :) Timmy: Back from where? Dani: From none of your business. :P Timmy: Okay. (Phoebe Heyerdahl has joined) Timmy: Hey Pheebs! :) Phoebe: Hehe...You sound like Helga. Timmy: XD (Ellen has left) Dani: Aaaaand she's out. Phoebe: Yes yes she is. Timmy: I wonder if another "Korra" character will come on. Phoebe: Or maybe someone from the ORIGINAL Avatar The Last Airbender. Seriously. That DOES still exist, Creator. (Toph Bei Fong has joined) Phoebe: Hey Toph. Toph: Oh hey Phoebe. Timmy: This place may end up being more chatty than a comic book convention. (Babs Bunny has joined) Timmy: It's like you people WANT me to hurt you. I mean, hello Babs. :) Babs: Hey. Timmy: So what brings you here? Toph: I was brought here by a weird circumstance. Babs: I just wanted to visit. Timmy: Cool. :) (Reggie Rocket is no longer Away) Timmy: Huh? Reggie, you were here? Reggie: Yeah. (Twister Rodriguez has joined) (Twister Rodriguez has left) (Twister Rodriguez has joined) Twister: Stupid Lars. Reggie: Aww what'd he do THIS time, sweetie? Twister: He musta put some kinda bug on my computer that signs me out the first time I sign into here. Timmy: Hmm. Vicky has tried that multiple times but I keep getting a new version of the server. (Babs Bunny has left) (Twister Rodriguez has left) (Twister Rodriguez has joined) (Twister Rodriguez has left) (Twister Rodriguez has joined) Reggie: What happened? Twister: I don't know. (Otto Rocket has joined) Otto: The Rocketmaster has arrived! Reggie: Hey bro. Timmy: Hey, did you guys hear that there's gonna be a HUGE tidal wave where you guys are? Reggie: Rocket Boy over here will most likely drag us into surfing it. XD Otto: Ha ha. Reggie: :P Otto: Oh go make out with your boyfriend. :P Reggie: Go get a girlfriend. :P (Tori Vega has joined) Tori: Hey guys. :) Reggie: Oh hey Tori. Twister: I'm bored. Timmy: Hey where's Dani? (Dani sneaks up behind Timmy and blasts him then giggles) Timmy: Very funny, Danielle! Reggie: I swear you guys are such children. (Stuart has joined) (Ashley has joined) Timmy: Hey guys! :) Ashley: Hey. I just got back from another dumb letter. Timmy: What was it? Ashley: Get this. Bobby Reef from Burbank, California wrote "Dear Ashley" Stuart: Thaaaaaaat's you. Ashley: "Dear Ashley...Everything I see is blurry. I can't walk three feet without bumping into stuff. Why is my vision so impaired?" So I said, "Gee I dunno. maybe YOU NEED STINKIN GLASSES! GLASSES, YA BLIND(S AS A BAT MORON! Maybe all that crashin into stuff ya did AFFECTED YOUR STINKIN BRAIN! MAN!" Timmy: Wow. The people who write to you are dumb. IIRC You even had to help a SCIENTIST. Stuart: Whoa. (Stuart has left) (Ashley has left) Toph: Wow. I was barely even here. (Toph Bei Fong has left) (Timmy Turner has left) (Dani has left) (Phoebe Heyerdahl has left) (Tori Vega has left) Otto: Well it's just us, Reg. (Reggie Rocket has left) (Twister Rodriguez has left) Otto:.... (Otto Rocket has left) Category:Chatrooms